Our Prince
by ShadowNightRose18
Summary: Story about Prince Luffy and Criminal Zoro. Sorry, I'm not good at Summaries. Rated T for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is one of my first stories. I hope you like it. It might not make sense but please bear with me. Sorry if I truly suck at telling this story. In my head this story is pretty awesome. Well… thanks for taking your time away to actually read this part and reading this story.

Oh and anything _Slanted_ means it's the POV's thoughts.

* * *

Our Prince

There's a young man about the age of eighteen. He's sitting on a fallen tree stump, thinking about the many things that have happened this past three weeks. He's still petty new to the kingdom as a prison guard. His uniform is a light gray uniform with an ambulance of the king he serves on it. The uniform is a long gray cotton gothic jacket, military style uniform that reached to his knees and a white button up shirt underneath. His pants were jet black boot pants that hide his black boots with dark gray shoe lase. He was still new so he wasn't wearing the same uniforms as all the other prison guards. He wasn't wearing the gray suit like jacket that reached the waist with uncomfortable looking pants or the heavy looking brown boots that the other guards wore.

Seth POV

Not much have happened to me personally. Well unless I think about the strange behavior a young Prince has been doing this whole week.

Prince Luffy has been coming and going to the prison cell I was instructed to watch. This cell holds the notorious criminal, Zoro.

I personally think he's just rough looking but has a good heart. But that's my opinion. The other thing that makes me think that they must have the wrong guy is that the Prince is actually visiting him and laughing with him.

I mean sure the Prince in known for becoming friends with anyone but he never treats or stays with a person if he sees that they're mean, bloody-murders, or just plan criminals that bully others.

So this makes me think… _is Roronona Zoro really a bad guy or did some stupid-a** just acceded him of doing some crime they made up?_

Seth thought and thought about it in till his shift for that day was up. He watched the prisoner for most of the day. He was young and was always put in the duties that the older solders didn't want. And well… most of the guards are afraid of Zoro. So he basically only gets one hour or half an hour breaks. Then stay there for the rest of the day and night. He only gets three breaks too and just right now in the early afternoon, was his last.

I walked into the room where the prisoner was placed in. He's alone. _Grate… that last guard isn't here_. I walked to the sleeping form of the prisoner that was leaning on the wall facing the bars to the prison room. Had was wearing a with shirt with three buttons that made it into a V-neck shirt. He was wearing jet black green pants and boots that looked black.

"Hi Roronona, where did the other guard go?" I didn't looks at him and just went to the little chair in the room, outside of the prison, and sat down for awhile.

The prisoner didn't speak.

_Oh I get it._ I got up and walked back to the door and right before I opened the door, the other guard came back in.

"Well it's about time! I was waiting here the whole time." The guard smelled of deer and smoke. "Well… I'm leaving." Under his breath he said "Stupid new comer." And slammed the door behind him.

Sighing I walked right back to the prisoner and just stood in front of the bars and crossed my arms over my chest. "So… again, Hi Roronona."

"Hi kid." He got up from his sleeping form and came towards the bars of the prison. He had one hand in his pocket well the other was rubbing his light short green hair. "Had a nice view of the sky?"

"Yay. But I'm not going to talk to you about it this time." Zoro lifted a brow. "I saw our Prince looking at the sky before I came in." I told him knowing the Prince is going to the talk to him about everything he did this morning till the time he comes to talk to him.

"I see. So what else is new? You get bullied this morning again?" He sat down near the bars and leaned against the side walls to the bar with his eyes closed.

I rubbed my arm remembering the punch I received from accidently bumping into a high level guard this morning. "Nothing much is new." Looked away from him knowing he was going to try to see if I was telling to truth. "Oh wait… that chief I told you about started to fight a little with the guards for not finishing their food."

"Oh that Sanji character? I heard a lot for the Prince about him. He uses his feet to fight, right?" I nodded with a small smile. He looked bored.

I leaned against to same wall and looked down towards the prisoner. "I stole two bottles of beer for you." He looked up to me and a smile fallowed. I handed him the two. "Now you can have five beers today."

"Yea." He opened one and looked at me confusingly. "You know you shouldn't be nice to me. I'm your prison-"

"It doesn't matter." I know he was about to ask me why but I walked away from the bars and headed to the door. "Our Prince is here." I opened the door to revile a guy about my age but instead of the light gray uniform with an ambulance of our king on it. He was wearing light blue clothing that looked very unconformable, it was similar to the clothes I wear but it looked stiffer than mine and he didn't wear any boots, he wear sandals.

"Oh man! I thought I could sneak in here." The young Prince said, our prince, Luffy.

"Sorry Prince Luffy. But I couldn't resist exposing you." He had a pout on his face. Under his clothing I could make-out the beer bottles and his change of clothing. "Would you like me to lock you in the closet again?"

After changing into a button up red vest shirt and light blue jean shorts, I left the two alone and stayed outside to do my daily guarding. At times I would knock on the door once and the Prince will run and hide in the closet until I knocked five times. Knock two times and the prince has to lower his voice. This is something we have been doing for three weeks now.

When it's time to leave the Princes' doctor will come by asking if he was still here. I would let him in or shack my head telling him no. This is the basic things we have been doing.

Today was no different than any other day. The Prince would talk and start laughing his head off along with Zoro. I sometimes felt left out but knew this way just supposed to be my job, even though I was disobeying the rule about letting the Prince into the prison room with the prisoner, but then again I'm not really putting the Prince in the cell with him. So he's not in danger or anything.

After two hours of talking, the kingdoms' young doctor, Chopper, came to retrieve the Prince and like always, the Prince was whining and stomping his feet trying to convince us to let him stay.

"But I don't want to goooo~!" The Prince had a sluggish form. He would always do this. I have to admit; sometimes I wanted to hit him. And usually I'm nothing but a soft pushover but when the Prince uses his sad puppy eyes on me… well let's just say I feel weaker then when I usually I'm. Crap, he's using his puppy eyes on me now.

Right when I was about to cave in, Zoro spoke up. "Luffy, you need to leave. What if your brother, Ace, is looking for you?" By the mention of Ace, Luffy quickly left the room and ran down the hall with Chopper holding down his pink top hat down barley keeping up to the Prince.

With those two gone, it was just the two of us again. Through the whole night we talk about the guys that will switch places with me or about the crazy antics the Prince told Zoro about. Then once Zoro fell asleep I just sat around and looked at the door for the rest of the night. I guess it's a good thing I had trouble sleeping, other rise I would have missed the soft footsteps going down the hall or the clinging sounds that followed.

* * *

Ok so this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is going to be somewhat hectic.

Oh and the Seth character isn't going to be around too much. I just wanted to bring in one of my own characters I made up into my first Fanfiction story. Sorry if it confused you.


	2. Who are you?

Sorry for taking so long. I changed my mind after half a week about this chapter and redid it. Then school started to haunt me.

School's mean sometimes. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. And thanks a lot for reading and following! You have no idea how much that meant to me. :D

* * *

Seth's POV

I guess it's a good thing I had trouble sleeping, other rise I would have missed the soft footsteps going down the hall or the clinging sounds that followed.

During the night hardly anyone came down the hall. So this was definitely uncommon. But the clinging noises are sometimes heard at night. There are other rooms with prisoners but they don't have guards in them unless their considered dangerous. So those prisoners without guards would try to escape the bars they're in, making noises but most of the time those prisoner would just give up the third day they were here. And Zoro's the last prisoner we got.

I stayed where I was, just waiting to see what happens. I had good hearing so I can tell where the footsteps are in the hallway. I can also tell that there are at least two people in the hallway walking. _They're either drunken guards or intruders._

With that thought in mind I stood up and walked up to the door. I just stood there, not opening the door and kept my hands to my sides. I heard Zoro shift a little but that was all, he stayed asleep. If it was drunken guards then they're going to go into one of the prison rooms to tease and taunt the prisoners. I hate when they do that. I know they won't come to this cell because of Zoro. They tried once but peed their pants when Zoro glare at them though.

The footsteps where four doors away and buy the way the steps sound, the people are most likely introders. Neveryone are required to wear heavy boots but these steps sounds light and the patterns sounds like they are confused about where they are going. I can now here the doors lightly open. They are obviously looking for something.

The footsteps stopped at the fourth door and I could hear the creaking sound of the door being open slowly. But stopped and closed again. They do the same for the next two. Before they could open another one, I hide myself behind the boor. _Crap, if they pass this door too, I'm doing to have to revile myself and most likely fight them before they could do anything._

When the door to the room started to open, I readied myself to attack them. But what I wasn't ready for was the door to slam into my face. BAM, it hit me full on.

"Zoro bro!"

* * *

Zoro's POV

_W-What?_ I woke up to a loud cry of two grown men that sounded so familiar. It sounds like... _Oh please tell me I'm dreaming._

I looked up to my two friends, Johnny and Yosaku. What the hell are they doing here? It looked like they crawled on the ground. They had grass stains on their knees and elbows. Their face had dirt over it and their eyes were watery.

I got up and grabbed the cell's bars. "What the Hell are you two doing HERE!"

"Shuush!" They put one of their hands on my mouth to keep me from talking and had one finger over their mouth. "Sorry bro, but we're breaking you out."

_What?_ I pushed their hands away. "What do you mean?"

"It means where getting you out of here, out of this prison cell." Johnny said looking confused. I don't blame him. For some reason I feel like don't want to leave. What's wrong with me. I shook my head and slightly smiled at them. They fully smiled at me and Johnny started to tear up a bit.

Yosaku looked around the room. "Where's the keys?" At hearing that Johnny started to look around too.

Without thinking I said, "There with the guard." They were still looking and nodded, but when it finally hit them, all three of us froze. "Where's the guard?"

They looked at me and I can see the fear in their eyes. "We didn't see any guard Zoro bro." Yosaku slowly walked over to the door they came from, the door was wide open. He looked outside both ways and sighed with relief.

"Good news," Yosaku grabbed the door, when he was closing the door he also turned around and walked up to us. So he couldn't see what Johnny and I were looking at. Behind the door was Seth and he didn't look happy. He had a red mark on his forehead, his left eye was twitching, and he was glaring at all of us. I never saw him mad before, I'm actually impressed. "I think we're alone. Hey, why are-"

WHACK! Yosaku didn't get to finish as Seth hit him behind his neck, knocking him unconscious. "AAAHHH!" Johnny yelled. Seth looked at him and Johnny froze. Before I can tell Johnny to run, Seth had already hit him on the side of his neck. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Seeing my friends fall unconscious pissed me off. Throughout most of my life, I was the one that protected them and I had a limited of friends so I was extremely protective of them. Heck, I'm in this prison because I was protecting them.

Seth was standing near my bars so grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me. I ended up slamming him against the bars. At this point I was so mad at him that I didn't care about the small whimper he let out and just grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "You ASSHOLE! Why the Hell did you do THAT! They were-"

He grabbed the cell bars and pushed himself away, causing me to slam into the bars and letting go of him. "I was doing my job!" He glared at me well holding the spot I grabbed him at.

"Just let them go!" I grabbed onto the bars, glaring at him like I do to all the other guards. He flinched a little but glared right back with just as much anger as me.

"No! It's the law to arrest those who try free prisoners. Not to mention they broke into the palace grounds!"

"They're not going to do anything wrong-"

"Freeing a prisoner is doing something wrong!"

"But they didn't free me!"

"They were trying to and they brock into the palace!"

We ended up arguing the whole night. In the end Seth dragged Johnny and Yosaku into other cells next to mind. When he came back we didn't talk to each other and when morning came we both waited impatiently for the next guard to come and take his shift.

When that finally happened, Seth stormed off and seemed to ignore the other guard when they were talking shit about him. When the other guard looked at me I glared at him, causing him to leave to room. So here I am, in an empty room. Johnny and Yosaku were in another cell most likely confused and scared. And I can't help them. And to make matters worse, I think I lost my somewhat friendship with Seth.

_Crap._

* * *

Seth's POV

Stupid Zoro, Stupid law, Stupid friends of Zoro. Why did they have to come during my shift? If they waited two more night then I wouldn't have to put them in a cell or report them to my boss. _Darn it!_

After walking for a good ten minutes through the palace, I finally reached the office of my boss. I knocked three times. There wasn't an answer. So I knocked again. Still no answer. When I was about to knock again the door swung open. I didn't finch but I was scared.

Captain Smoker looked like he was sleeping. Come to think of it, it was five in the morning. "What the hell do you want." He grumbled looking tired.

Well at lease he's not yelling at me. I saluted him and reported the night's events I went through. He seemed surprised and angry at the same time. He ordered me to interview the new prisoners and report back to his office. I did what I was told.

When I reached the cell I put the intruders in, I saw the guard that was support to be watching Zoro in their cell room. He was passed out on the floor with a beer bottle near him. The prisoners were just staring at him and then looked at me when I kicked his boot. He didn't wake up so dragged him out into the hallway.

_That guy was heavy! _When I came back into the room, the prisoners were standing near the cell bars, staring at me with bored and sad eye. _Crap, these guy look like they're the begging types._ I ignored their stairs and went to the closet in the room.

Like every other closet in a prisoner's room, there were cuffs, blankets, pillows, two guns, a barrel of water, and a clip board with a pencil attached to it. Why they have guns in the closet was a mystery because all guards are required to have a gun on them. The pillows and blankets are a reward to the prisoners if they behave. And the water is obviously for the prisoners if their thirsty. They have to ask for it if they want any though. _I wish we could just give them the barrel, but nooo~ if we did that, the prisoners can us the materials as a weapon or try to escape by using the wood and metal to open the bars. That was just one time and that prisoner was way too smart._

Once I got the clip board I was looking for, I sat in front of them and asked the simple questions. At first everything went smoothly but when I asked them if they had any other criminal activity, they started to cry and beg me to let them go. After a while of that, they calmed down and told me they used to be bounty hunters before they accidently picked a fight with some crooked, off duty guard. They were framed for stealing money and braking into someone's house. They are wanted in a neighboring kingdom for a hundred and so money. _They're not that much of a threat._

Once that was done and over with I stood up and was about to leave when one of them spoke up. "We were just trying to free our friend." I stood near the door, hands by my side and not facing them. "He didn't do it you know. He didn't murder that little girl. It was that guy Doflamingo. He did it."

I wasn't surprised to hear that. Doflamingo was one twisted guy. Why the Navy made him into one of the Seven Warlords was never really questioned. He was strong and a grate enemy to the kingdoms. They had to have him as an ally. If they didn't, we'll most likely be seeing a lot of crazy people from his ship out raping and killing everyone in sight.

The other seven warlords aren't that bad. They are hard people to find and very hard to convince. But other than that, some of them don't go after blood like Doflamingo does.

"Is that all?" They didn't answer so I took it as a no and left the room.

When I closed the door I heard someone whimper. "I'm sorry, I-I won't do it again." The guard from earlier was shaking in front of Zoro's room with an anger looking Smoker in front of him.

"Yicks." _Woe, I don't even see him there._ To the right of me some guy with a really long nose was shaking like crazy in fear. He was wearing a white looking guard uniform that looked similar to the others but everything was white and the emblem on it was from a differed kingdom. _He must be visiting._

"It better be." Smoker turned around and the look on his face was anything but happy. "And what are you doing here." I saluted him and told him about the order he gave me earlier. "That's good but I wasn't talking to you." Oh. "You, Usopp." The other guy frozen with fear still in his eyes. "Why are you here? Didn't I order you to change uniforms and go see Tashigi."

"Um-um-um" I felt sorry for the guy so I spoke up for him.

"We'll out of uniforms, sir. I'm three weeks new and I still don't have a uniform, sir." I tried to stay calm as Smoker gave me a little glare.

"Very well, but why are you here solder?"

"I-I w-was-"

"Out with it already!"

"I was supposed to ask you to assign me a partner on guard duty." He said in one breath. _I'll hate to be stuck with him._

"Fine, you and you" he pointed to me and him. _Oh come on!_ "You two are partners." _Why!_ "Shad, right?" I just nodded feeling a little depress. _I was beginning to like being alone._ "Did you finish." I nodded and handed him the clip board I still had. He looked over it and walked away with it. "Just so you know, the guy was just transferred here."

_This sucks._ I looked over to the other guy and fond him hugging his legs on the floor. _Why, why does the world have to be so cruel?_

* * *

After showing the new guy around, I was ordered by Tashigi, Smokers right hand officer, to guard the new prisoners too. They were reported to be dangerous. _I don't see that._ When I attacked them last night, they had their guard down and screamed. They also started to beg when I was interviewing them. _I bet they were framed about doing something dangerous._

When it was our time to guard Zoro and the other two, Johnny and Yosaku, Usopp was getting on my nerves. Every now and again he would jump if he hears a door open or footsteps going down the hall. The only good thing about having him around was that I got longer brakes and for only today, we had to guard the late afternoon and night.

I didn't bother going inside Zoro's room and just told Usopp about him and about the other two. When he hears some footsteps coming our way, he hides behind me. We were the same height so it didn't help him mush. When the footsteps came close to the corner of the hallway, they started to slow down and soften. It must he Luffy.

And what do you know, it was.

"Ah man, you cheated Shad." Prince Luffy was pouting.

I sighed, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. And just to be jerk to Zoro, I wanted to tell Luffy that he couldn't see him today. But if I did that, Luffy would end up complaining to me. "Just go inside already."

He smiled at me. "OK."

"Hey wait." Usopp said in a timid little brave voice. Oh please, like you're actually going to do something. "Who are you?"

Luffy looked confused and studied him a little. "He's my partner Prince Luffy." At the mention of Luffy being the Prince shocked Usopp. He started to tremble and point at the Prince. The Prince just laughs at him.

"He looks funny." He went right up to Usopp and stuck his hand out. "Hi, my names Luffy. Nice to meet you." Usopp timidly shook his hand and said his name. Luffy seemed to like him and talked to him for a while. They just talked about their home, where they lived and who they met. When the Prince told him about Zoro, I can tell the Prince was trying his best to ignore the shock and worried face Usopp gave him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Usopp. Hey Shad, can you give these to Zoro well I change." He didn't let me answer and gave me three bottles of beer. He opened the door and went right into the closet to change.

"Hey, he can't be in here."

"Let it go Usopp, he does this all the time."

"WHAT!"

"Hey." Zoro said in an annoyed voice. "Lower your voice, I'm trying to think here." Zoro was at the other side of the walk sitting down with his legs crossed and one hand under his chin well the other hand stayed on his lap. He kept his eyes on me when I put the beer bottles inside his prison cell. I quickly turned around and started to push Usopp out_. I'm going to have to tell him about the Prince's daily visits._ "Hey Shad, about this morning-"

"Usopp, let's check the others." With that I closed to door behind us and went to the other prison room_. I don't feel like talking to him._

"Are we just going to leave the Prince in there?" Inside the room the prisoners were leaning against the bars with their heads on it. _I hope this room was clean. I hear the last prisoner in this cell liked to lick the bars. Hear he was crazy too._

"Yea. Hey guys, need any water?" The prisoners nodded and I went to go get them their water. When Usopp was about to ask me something I quickly told him to watch me and do what I do if he gives prisoners water. He did, he watched me grab a cup from a shelf above my head and I dusted it off and then dumped it into the barrel of water. Before I gave the prisoners the water I told them if they didn't give the cup back to me that I won't give them water for three days and that I will force them to give it back. They nodded and I gave them the cup.

"Do we have to share this?" The guy with a shaved head asked. _I think his names Yosaku._

"For now yes. I'm not sure if your trust worthy to have two cups yet." They didn't seem to mind and asked for more. This time I told Usopp to do it. He did, he dump it in the barrel and timidly told them the same thing I said. The prisoners seemed annoyed by it but agreed to him and he gave them the water.

Usopp seemed pleased with himself and stood tall with his arms a crossed his chest near the exit door looking at the prisoners with pride. I just stared at him with a bored look leaning against the wall across from him were the closet was. To the right of me the prisoners just sipped from the cup. One of them, Johnny I think looked at Usopp confused. It looked like he was going to ask something went Usopp bet him.

"Hey Shad."

"What?"

Usopp put his arms to his side and fully faced me. "Why is the Prince in the prison room with that Zoro guy?" From the corner of my eye I could tell the others stopped what they were doing to stare at me with curiosity like Usopp.

I sighed. "The prince just likes to come and talk to him. On the day Zoro was drought here; the Prince saw him and liked how his hair looked. He came down here on my shift at the end of the day and wanted to talk to ask Zoro about his hair. It ended up taking a long time for the Prince to get one word out of him. The Prince didn't like the response he got so he kept coming back until Zoro answered him." Usopp and the others sat on the floor looking like little kids listening to a fairy tale story. "Eventually Zoro gave in and they seemed to talk about everything. To the things they did that day, to the things they did in the past. The Prince also started to bring some gifts every time he comes too. He would bring beer bottles or some things he though was cool."

For about five more minutes I told them about the way they acted with each other. How the Prince would sometimes stick his hands though the bars to pock him, play thumb wars with him, or arm wrestle him. I told them about the trust they seem to share with each other and how sad they look when the Prince has to leave. For a heads up to Uppsa I told him that the Princes' brother Ace, didn't like Luffy being at the prison. I also told him about the singles I would give them when someone was going through the hallway.

"Wait, shouldn't we be by the door then?"

"Maybe, but… I'm not in the mood to do it today." They seemed worried and a little anger. "But since we're partners now, you can do it too." Usopp seemed a little scared at that. "Come on, I bet you can do it better than me too."

He seemed confidents to do it and went outside, talking about how great he is. _I think I got gloating wimp as a partner. Oh well. He seems nice._

* * *

Usopp's POV

Hearing that complement Shad gave me was nice and all but now that I'm by the door watching people go by, its nerve wrecking. The Princes' laugh is loud and people would stare from the corner of their eye or ask me what the noise was. _It's obviously a laugh people._ I'll tell them it was me or that it was probably coming from upstairs. Luckily they believed me.

Man, I should have been listening to him when he told be those knocking noise he did. I just stayed by the door looking at the things that were around. Not much really. The hall was pretty much empty. They had torch holders on the side of the wall and the wall itself was a gray. The wooden doors were thick and nice looking. The floor was a rock pattern floor but it felt leveled out. Like if you walked in between where two rocks were supposed to meet, you won't trip. It was like there was invisible floor on top of the rocks.

This place wasn't as bright, nice looking, and friendly as the palace I used to work at, but it did seem cool. And I know for sure my new partner is friendlier then my last one. But I have to admit. If it wasn't for my other partner pushing me down a hill, I won't have been able to meet Kaya down below. Now that I think about it, it was funny how I landed on her butler. Too bad that same butler was the one who transferred me here. _I wasn't doing anything wrong. Kaya was sick and I was just telling her stories. Nothing wrong with that._

…

_Ok so what if I climbed a tree and told her the stories well she sat near her window at night. She seemed to like it. And so what if the stories were all about me being brave and going to places I never been to. She was laughing and seemed so happy to see me when we saw each other around the palace._

Well I was thinking about the good times I had with Kaya, I didn't notice a young boy with a pink top hat next to me. So when I hear a soft "Uhm" next to me, I jumped four feet in the air.

"AAHH!" We both screamed. Both doors to the prisons I was assigned to look after, opened. The Prince and my partner can out, the Prince looked worried and confused well my partner looked… angry.

"Shut up, you two!" Shad said. Before I could completely stop he throws me into the prison room with the two prisoners and pushed the young boy along with the Prince back into the room with the other prison room and closed the door.

The door was still open in the room I was in and I was about to yell at Shad when someone bet me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The voice sounded husky and angry.

Shad faced the right side of him and looked calm. "Nothing, leave. It was just my partner tripping." There was stomping and a guy with a lot of upper body muscle came through the door. He was staring at me with an annoyed look. "What about that shout about shutting up? You said two-"

"The prisoners were laughing at him." The other guy looked at the prisoners and then looked back at Shad with anger.

"I didn't know you had a partner, newbie."

"He was assigned to me this morning and doesn't really concern you Krieg, so leave."

"Look boy, I know you're up to something. Every time during this shift, I hear laughing and more than two people talking at some point."

"Glad to hear you're finally going crazy, Krieg." Without any warning Shad dodged a punch from the Krieg guy.

"You little brat!" He was about to try to punch Shad again when the sound of a whistle was heard.

They both looked in the same direction where the Krieg guy came from. "Krieg, Shad! What do you think you're doing!" Came a female sounding voice that seemed firm and angry.

"Tashigi-"

"He was picking a fight with me Tashigi. The newbie here thought he could hit me from behind when I was passing by."

_What?_ Shad stared at Krieg with an annoyed look with his hands crossed in front of him. "I don't believe you Krieg. From what I heard, you ran down here to see what the screaming from earlier was about." I heard someone sigh and an irritated grown. "Krieg, go to Smokers office. We need to talk about your lying."

With that said Krieg left but not before glaring at Shad and me. _What did I do?_

"Shad, what was that screaming earlier?" The voice changed from firm and angry to calm and nice sounding.

"It was my partner, he tripped. I told the prisoners to shut up when they laughed at him."

There was a pause there and it seemed that Tashigi was thinking. I wanted to get up from the floor and see for myself but when Shad throw me, I landed on my side hip and it was killing me when I moved.

"You have a partner Shad?"

"Yes Tashigi, he's the guy that transferred this morning."

"Oh, that guy. The one with the long nose." _Ouch… why did she have to use my nose to remember me._

"Yes, that guy." _Hey!_

"Ok, well… go back to work."

"Sure thing, Tashigi." Shad smiled and waved to what I think is Tashigi walking away. He then stopped waving and turned to me. "Usopp … don't do that again." He walked over to me and held a hand out to me. "And sorry for throwing you. I had to think fast."

I accepted his offer and let him help me up. _Darn it. It hurts!_ "It's alright." _Well sort of._

Shad gave me a small smile and slowly opened to door to the other room. He didn't go in, just opened the door and talked well looking at the direction Krieg went. I stayed were I was in the room just looking and trying to figure out what Shad was saying to the others. After a while, the young boy and the Prince left, going the opposite way from were that Krieg guy went.

After a while of Shad came into the room I was in. "Gees," He went up to the chair in the room and sat down. "today was crazy. That was the first time I actually stood up to Krieg too." He then looked sad. "I'm going pay for that later." He looked down at his shoes and seemed depress. I want to help him. I mean he was so nice to me all day and I rounded up almost getting him in trouble. Not to mention the Prince was almost caught.

"Um…" Shad looked up at me. "That was cool though." He gave me a soft smile and I couldn't help feeling happy and started to gloat about how I would have handled it. "I would have punched him in the jaw." I acted like I was giving someone an uppercut well bouncing around. The prisoners seem to be trying to help me in cheering Shad up. They would say they would have done this and that to that Krieg guy too. In the end we ended up playing around well Shad just watched us with a small smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I'll try to finish the next chapter faster; hopefully I don't change my mind on it like I did this one.


End file.
